Un Sleepover Amo Oscuro
by Cradlerobber Speedo-kun
Summary: Debido a la respuesta conseguí a esto cuando la tenía en inglés, yo lo he traducido para los de usted que habla y lee a español! Ahora, para el resumen: Los amos oscuros llevan a cabo un sleepover! Y... invite los digidestineds?!


Digidestined eran toda la sentada en un círculo, habían derrotado los amos y el Apoclypmon oscuros. Ahora se preguntaban, qué eran siguientes? Entonces una invitación vino, vía el email. " que él?" Mate preguntado. " su una invitación a un sleepover, no dice de quién su y su en la mansión de Puppetmon." Izzy contestado. " mansión de Puppetmon? La destruimos, derecho?" Tai dijo la parte pasada con confianza muy pequeña en su voz. las " direcciones de Theres en el fondo, significan quizá otra de las mansiones de Puppetmon, quizás todos no consiguieron destruidos." era la respuesta de Sora, o por lo menos fue significado para ser. " bien, necesitamos RSVP y le decimos cuántos de nosotros van, tan que yendo?" Ninguno del Digimon deseó ir, pero todo el digidestined , a excepción de Joe. Finalmente lo persuadieron que venir, el Digimon dicho que vendrían pero dormirían afuera, no adentro.   
  
" van a venir." Machinedramon dicho " esto va a ser diversión!" Un grito sostenido vino de detrás él y él dio vuelta alrededor para ver que Puppetmon perseguía un manojo de su Gearmon que cacareaba enojado y de la marioneta Pummeling ellos. Piedmon entonces entró, " Puppetmon cuáles son usted que hace?!" él gritó excedente cacarea, " yo pwaying! de Heheheheeeeehahahaaa Piedmon rodó sus ojos y pedido " son el venir, derecho?" " sí, estarán aquí pronto bastante." Las cadenas entonces enviadas de Puppetmon que vuelan hacia ellos que les dan vuelta en marionetas, " Hehehe, éste son diversión! Ahora tengo algunas marionetas a pway con!" él dijo bailar enojado alrededor del cuarto y la fabricación los 2 de la otra danza de Digimon también. Él los dejó ir y pedido " donde está Metalseadramon, deseo hacer algunos huevos fritos." Piedmon señalado a través del pasillo y apagado fue Puppetmon que cacareaba como un loco. " él no toma cualquier cosa seriamente, quizá los thats porqué le consiguieron 2do." " Hes que va a ser una ráfaga verdadera a vivir con! Agradezca la calidad que mi ciudad está acabada casi totalmente, yo se siente apesadumbrado para usted y Metalseadramon, usted tiene que permanecer más de largo con él."   
  
Digidestined estado parado delante de Puppetmon demented la mansión y sonó el timbre " ANILLO, señal acústica, LALALAAAA, ArwoooGA " " Thats ciertamente un timbre extraño." Tai comentó. " qué más usted esperaría de a demented, marioneta enojada?" Mate dijo un dígito binario sostenidamente. La puerta abrió y reveló un suprise, él era, dun dun del dun! Los Amos De la Obscuridad! " Oh bueno! Usted finalmente consiguió aquí! Estábamos asustados que usted iba a faltar hacia fuera en el sleepover!" Machinedramon dicho alegre. Miraban alrededor de él y vieron una vista divertida, Puppetmon perseguían después de Metalseadramon, riendo como un tonto con los huevos, mientras tanto Metalseadramon gritaba en él para ir fríe sus huevos en los cañones de Machinedramon. Piedmon los llevó adentro, " no está asustado, nosotros no desea matarle todo, nosotros decidía a tener un sleepover, celebrándonos que conseguían configurados de nuevo! Nosotros tipo Digimon del virus del r'nt que usted conoce, somos los datos." Puppetmon paró el perseguir de Metalseadramon y despidió encima, " Hewo, digidestined!" Metalseadramon vino encima y dicho " el horario para el sleepover es: 1. 5 horas de playtime, cortesía de Puppetmon, 2. 2 horas de, era un 7mo grado Demented Clown, idea de Piedmon, 3. Nosotros estrago del wreak para 1 y una mitad de las horas en los enemigos, sugerencia de Machinedramon, 4. Juegue la verdad o atrévase para 3 horas, mi idea y 5. El resto es juego un-ordenado." " tengo gusto de pwaying!!!! Deja para tener una lucha del piwwow!" Puppetmon gritó un dígito binario menos enojado. " Uhh, autorización...." Tk dicho.   
  
" cuando comemos y dormimos?" Tai dijo suspicously, " siempre que deseemos a! Ahora deja comienzo! Trump De la Almohadilla!" Piedmon gritó como un 1r graduador enojado que lanzaba una almohadilla un Puppetmon. "!!!!!!!" De Piwwow Pummel Puppetmon gritado mientras que él tiró a un barage de almohadillas en Piedmon, golpe conseguido Piedmon y entonces reído ducked el resto que golpeó un Machinedramon gruñón que intentaba dormir. "!!!!! de RARGH Vaya Tienen Una Lucha De la Almohadilla En alguna parte ! SOPORTE EL CAÑón, NO! Significo, Nunca Importo De!!!!!!" él gritó mientras que Metalseadramon snickered detrás de él. " deja el juego Relivio en lugar de otro!" Kari screeched feliz. " sí, thats un buen juego! Iremos exteriores y pway él en mi bosque antes de faws de la noche!" Puppetmon gritado y ellos todos se ejecutaron afuera.   
  
Puppetmon y Metaleadramon eligieron las caras, Piedmon eligieron ser un árbitro. Puppetmon eligió mate, Sora, Kari e Izzy, Metalseadramon eligió Joe, Tai, el TK y Mimi. El equipo de Metalseadramon ocultó primero y entonces Puppetmon y la compañía fueron a encontrarlos. Puppetmon manchó el TK y tiró al hilado en él, tieing lo encima de " 1, 2,!!!!!" de 3 RELIVIO él gritó en la tapa de sus pulmones y después cacareó enojado. Él arrastró el TK a la cárcel de Relivio y se apagó encontrar más people.He hizo igual para cada uno y entonces era hora para el equipo de Puppetmon de ocultar   
  
Tai acercó al lugar que ocultaba de Puppetmon, él había oído la risa el venir de él no de largo hace. Puppetmon era el pasado a conseguir, entonces equipo de Metalseadramon ganaría. " Aha encontré --- el huh?" Puppetmon cacareó y tiró al hilado en él tieing lo para arriba y escurr en la noche. El otros decididos después de buscar por 15 minutos para terminar el juego, equipo de Puppetmon ahora habían ganado dos veces en una fila, llamaron el offf en las maderas que decían que el juego encima. Puppetmon vino despidiendo en el claro que reía como una marioneta insana. " Wheres Tai?" Mimi le preguntó, " Umm, pienso que trama de i él ató para arriba el excedente esa manera." Puppetmon dicho. Se apagaron encontrar Tai, cuando lo hicieron ellos lo desataron y él sopló para arriba en Puppetmon, " para qué hizo u me atan para arriba?! no permitido de Thats El otros mirados como Tai dieron una conferencia la marioneta enojada y rieron nerviosamente, rieron y snickered en sus tentativas de enseñar a Puppetmon un cierto sentido.   
  
El suddenley de Metalseadramon los tomó todos y se ejecutó adentro. " su hora para otro juego." él gruñó omniously. Puppetmon saltó sobre Machinedramon que cacareaba y bailando, que lo despertó para arriba, " porqué no lo hacemos jugamos un juego agradable?" él gruñó. " ACEPTABLE!!!!!!!" Puppetmon screeched. " deja la piel de Keychain del juego y va búsqueda! La búsqueda de I"ll, el resto de usted oculta!" Piedmon transmitido para arriba, Metalseadramon tenía una sensación que él sabía qué sucedería siguiente y dicho " su no justo para que un Digimon busque a 3 Digimon y a 8 cabritos, yo será un buscador también." Piedmon a regañadientes convino y dio a Metalseadramon un laser algo.  
  
Cuando Piedmon había contado a 600 por 5s que él se abrió los ojos y que dijo a Metalseadramon cómo funcionar el laser, " cuando usted encuentra a alguien, déles vuelta en un keychain tirando al laser en ellos. Conseguimos una hora para buscar, después el juego encima. Si hay más de 3 personas o Digimon a la izquierda, perdemos. Conseguido lo?" Metalseadramon cabeceó y se apagaron encontrarlos.   
  
Metalseadramon encontró Machinedramon ya fácilmente " conseguido!" " bueno, puedo ir detrás abajo y dormir otra vez." Él dijo grouchily, " Oh ningún usted no!" Metalseadramon taunted detrás y le dio vuelta en un keychain. Él se apagó encontrar a más gente. Él encontró, TK, Joe y Mimi. Él saltó a lo largo feliz de girar los keychains alrededor de sus dedos.   
  
Piedmon hasta ahora había encontrado Tai, Izzy y Kari, dejando solamente Sora, mate y Puppetmon que se encontrará. Él era seguro él sabía donde ahora estaba Puppetmon, allí era solamente uno de los lugares preferidos de Puppetmon ahora a ocultar a la izquierda así que él le acercó gleefully, sabiendo que pronto habría otro keychain. " le encontré!!!!!!" Él gritó, " Yup u !!!" Puppetmon dijo insanely y asió el laser de él y lo señaló en Piedmon, " Heheheeeee, this'll sea diversión!" él cacareó Piedmon que daba vuelta en un keychain, thne que él se ejecutó a través de la mansión que gritaba en alta voz el " JUEGO SOBRE!!!!!" entonces cuando el resto que era ocultando emergido él les dio vuelta en keychains. En el hall de entrada delantero él bailó alrededor enojado, agitando los keychains alrededor y viendo qué él podría guardar el girar del más largo. Esto consiguió el taladro y él decidía cambiarlos detrás. " me siento que cramped " eran las primeras palabras fuera de la boca de Joe cuando él estaba de nuevo a normal. " su hora de mirar me era un 7mo grado Demented Clown!!!" Piedmon gritó y acarreó cada uno en el cuarto de la TV  
  
1 y uno mitad hora tarde Piedmon ser gritar excedente cómo tocar él encontrar película para ser, Machinedramon ser arruinar atómico ronquido cada 5 segundo, Metalseadramon mirar verdadero agujerear y ser contar viga en techo, Puppetmon ser bailar alrededor enojado, cacarear y terrorizing uno manojo Gearmon y Divermon y digidestined ser comenzar para pensar ése conseguir re-confiured-confiured tener serio atornillar encima obscuridad amo cerebro, que ser a excepción Puppetmon, quien incluso antes conseguir configurar de nuevo tener no tomar cualquier cosa serio y tener ser insano.   
  
Finalmente, el terror era excesivo y era hora de ir estrago del wreak en enemigos el suyos. Puppetmon se parecía pensar que todo el el suyo henchmen, Machinedramon y Metalseadramon henchmen era enemigos, porque él los persiguió toda fuera de la marioneta Pummeling de la puerta ellos cada otro minuto y el cacarear enojado, como un caso mental de una marioneta, que, él era. Machinedramon comenzó al estrago del wreak en Piedmon para darles vuelta toda en keychains y dejando Puppetmon conseguir un asimiento del laser. Metalseadramon perseguía a alguien que él llamó " Avreanmon " quién el Digidestined no tenía ninguna idea que era. Después qué se parecía una eternidad de esto de él colocó abajo para la verdad o el atrevimiento, o mientras que colocado pues podría conseguir. Puppetmon todavía terrorizing cuál estaba a la izquierda del Garbagemon, Gearmon y Divermon y Machinedramon todavía lanzaban fulgores de la muerte en Piedmon  
  
Ser continuado... 


End file.
